


Hide-And-Eat

by gotnofucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Weird fucking shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: Nothing stops Bucky when he’s hungry for you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Hide-And-Eat

Like most mad scientists, Bruce and Tony developed this completely by accident. Even they didn’t know what happened, but Tony knocked something into a solution Bruce was working on, they both fought, spilled the said solution on themselves and ended up making half their bodies invisible.

It was a fun week with only parts of Tony and Bruce visible, since everyplace the “invisibility potion” had touched their skin could be seen no more. Steve bumped into them deliberately a total of 24 times before knocking both himself and Tony out as they crashed into a wall.

It took them a little time to perfect it, get its components and their ratios right but they were the brightest minds of their time for a reason. Fury had explicitly banned this potion’s use for anything but missions. But your boyfriend had never been a stickler for rules anyway.

You were with the team of new recruits, going over the ropes with them before Christmas Holidays, teaching them the basics of a mission debriefing and reports when the first gust of wind hit your calf. You distractedly glanced down at your legs under the table and found nothing, so you continued.

It was a minute later when a firm hand removed your heel that you jerked in your seat. Before you could kick out or let out some noise, you heard a sharp “ _SHHH_ ”.

Your mouth dropped open as you felt a cold hand trailing up your legs. A cold metal hand.

 _Bucky_.

You look down again and saw nothing, and yet as you moved your feet you could feel him. The air from his mouth was hitting your skin and making it erupt in gooseflesh and heat rose in your cheeks when your invisible boyfriend flipped up the hem of your skirt and pulled at your panties.

“Bucky! What the fuck are you doing?” You hissed in a whisper, head bent low. Your flustered face was attracting attention of your recruits and you gave them a forced smile, somehow continuing to explain the basics of using the comms link.

“Just sit quietly doll, let me take care of you.” Bucky whispered back and then you were jerked forward by your thighs, legs parted, and a wet tongue was licking the heat between your legs. You bit your lip, fists clenching in an effort to not move.

He skillfully swiped inside your folds, collecting the moisture on his tongue and sucking it in. Both his hands were holding your hips tight, preventing you from bolting away. You fisted your hand and bit on it, breaking out in sweat as it got increasingly difficult to stay still and silent. Bucky ate you like a man starved, only the slightest of his moans and squelching of your juices could be heard, drowned in the voices of others in the room

His thumb lightly traced your hardened nub before mashing it, tongue dragging against your walls and you broke.

“Holy fuck!” You gasped, panting and holding onto the table. It took every bit of your energy to not grab his hair and tug on it. Your recruits were looking worried, and you waved a hand at them.

“Focus on your work, I got a leg cramp.” You said and they turned away, still shooting you skeptical glances. Your legs curled around Bucky’s body, pulling him closer and you grinded a little into his face, the thought of him doing this to you surrounded by people, the thought of being discovered just making you wetter.

One little nibble at your clit and you were falling, coming all over Bucky’s face. You folded your hands on the table, hiding your fucked-out face between them. You could feel Bucky shifting near your feet, wet hands gliding down your legs and fixing your skirt.

“I’ll just be hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed” He said. You swore you’ll stab him.

With a small kiss on your knees, you felt him leave, the opening and closing of the door on its own ignored by everyone who was openly staring at you.

“This field is brutal” You said to them, getting up and smoothing your attire. “But you must remember that in the end it’s rewarding in its own way. Dismissed.”

You left the room, intent on finding your invisible boyfriend and extracting revenge.


End file.
